


15.04 Episode coda

by caranfindel



Series: Season 15 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: In “Atomic Monsters,” when Chuck was writing on Becky's computer, he was writing on her blog. What if someone read it?
Series: Season 15 codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	15.04 Episode coda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кода к 15.04 / 15.04 Episode coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452914) by [impala65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65)

It's not stalking, exactly. Dean's been reading Becky's blog on a fairly regular basis ever since Charlie found it, but it's only because he feels like he needs to keep an eye on her. She kidnapped Sam, for fuck's sake. Worked with a fucking _demon_ to keep him under her control. She just needs to be watched, is all. So every few months he takes a look.

And honestly, her blog is usually pretty boring. Pictures of the dioramas she builds, or plotless stories that have him and Sam sitting in coffee shops or doing their laundry and talking. _So much talking._ Sometimes she writes about the outcome of a hunt. Usually Sam got hurt, and usually Dean is patching him up. And maybe she likes Sam being injured in a way that makes Dean uncomfortable. But so far there haven't been any stories about Sam falling in love with a crazy-eyed blonde, or any hint of a heroine who works with a demon, so it's probably okay.

But still. A couple of weeks after the shit hits the fan with Chuck, things have calmed down and he sees that bookmark for the last post of hers he read, and decides it's time to dive into Becky's tedious fantasy life again. It starts out just as boring as it normally is, but the last post, the most recent one, is... it's something else. It's dark. It's violent. It's twisted and tragic and entirely fucked-up. And it's not the fact that he and Sam end up dead at the end that disturbs him the most (although, yeah, that's pretty disturbing). It's that the whole thing is like reading that book Billie gave him, the one potential ending where he locked himself in the Ma'lak box. It has the same style, the same sense of finality. The same feeling that someone is reading over his shoulder. He shudders and closes the tab and wonders what the hell they could have done to piss her off that much.

He tries not to think about it after that. He has a couple of nightmares. But his entire life is nightmare fodder. The sadistic imagination of a warped fan isn't the worst thing he's ever dealt with in the middle of the night. And yet. This story of hers just sticks with him, for some reason. Imagination is one thing. _Planning_ is another. And if she's planning... if she's planning, she has to be stopped.

She doesn't post to her blog again.

A month later, Sam's looking for a hunt when he makes a surprised noise. "Hey, Dean," he says. "You remember Becky Rosen?"

Fuck. "Yeah, of course I do. Why?"

"She disappeared. She had a husband and two kids, and they all vanished. Couple of months ago."

Dean keeps his face neutral. "Huh. Sound like our type of thing?"

"Um. Maybe? No evidence left behind, no witnesses, but... could be?"

They check it out but find nothing. As far as they can tell, Becky and Rod and their two boys just vanished off the face of the earth. Dean tries to feel bad about it, but he's a little relieved.

And if he still has nightmares about that story of hers, and still feels like someone's looking over his shoulder, well, that's just a hazard of the job.


End file.
